The invention is concerned with the preparation of a presentation of transmitted light viewable images provided in a film unit. The terms "transmitted light viewable image" and "image frame" are used here to refer to a segment of processed photographic film, positive or negative; or a segment of imprinted transparency material; which bears optical information, i.e., an image, that can be accessed or viewed by transmitting light through the segment. The term "film unit" is used here to refer to an assemblage of image frames and associated material and structures that hold the image frames in the assemblage. The term "film unit" is thus inclusive of a strip of processed film; a film canister with a strip of permanently attached, but extractable processed film; and a slide tray loaded with mounted slides. The term "presentation" is used here to refer to the sequential projection of a series of image frames either for display on an internal or external screen or for other utilization, such as film scanning and digitization.
A variety of methods and apparatus have been used for sequencing, editing, and employing image frames. These methods and apparatus have presented continuing difficulties in providing a presentation sequence for image frames. The commonest approach has been to physically order discrete image frames, e.g. slides, within a slide tray. This approach is simple and relatively free from errors, but generally inflexible. For example, the use of an alternative presentation sequence requires either rework or a duplicate set of slides. This approach is also unsuitable for varying the presentation sequence of a filmstrip. The order of presentation of image frames on a filmstrip is ordinarily determined by the positions of the image frames on the filmstrip. This order can be varied by the user when the images are employed. Computerized control devices used with slide or filmstrip projectors or the like allow the presentation order of the images to be varied from the physical order provided by a film unit. A varied order for the display of slides or the like can also be preprogrammed into a computerized control device by typing in a series of numbers representing the different image frames or pressing appropriately labeled buttons in a desired order. The images provided by the individual image frames can also be manipulated in a variety of ways, either at the time of use or by preprogramming. These approaches are all workable, but remain cumbersome.
The following are specific examples of the above approaches. U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,042 discloses an apparatus that includes a series of projectors that simultaneously project a plurality of image frames. The projected images can be adjusted for position, scale, orientation, and brightness, by use of control elements including pushbuttons and joysticks. Image frames for display can be selected by use of controls for the individual projectors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,417 discloses an apparatus in which a touch panel is used to control a slide projector and digital overlay graphics projector. A portion of the touch panel serves as a scaled down version of the projection screen to simplify positioning of icons and other graphics. U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,011 discloses a system for preparing presentations from "electronic transparencies", i.e. digital images. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,734 discloses a system in which images are projected onto a video imager for video output. The system can crop the projected image and invert the colors of the video output. The slides have a magnetically recordable strip and the system includes magnetic heads for reading from and writing to the slides. Settings for cropping and color can be recorded on the slides. The video output can also display information recorded on the slides. A keyboard and joysticks are used to enter information into the system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,790 discloses a projection apparatus that works with processed film in a film canister and automatically adjusts luminance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,644 discloses another projection apparatus that uses a film canister. Image manipulation information can be recorded on a magnetic layer of the film. U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,682 discloses an apparatus that projects a film image onto a video input device and then displays the resulting video image. The apparatus has controls for zooming, panning, and white and color balance. Settings can be recorded on a magnetically recordable portion of film in a film cartridge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,055 discloses a projector control system that allows a user to select a particular filmstrip frame by typing in a number on a keypad. A digital display is provided adjacent the keypad. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,568,161 and 4,385,814 disclose computerized slide projector controllers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,926 discloses an apparatus that includes a projector that can orient, magnify, and compose a projected image. U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,530 discloses an audio-video training device with selective branching, in which answers to questions determine the order in which a slide projector advances from image frame to image frame. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/796,323, entitled "IMAGE-AUDIO PRINT, METHOD OF MAKING AND PLAYER FOR USING", filed Feb. 7, 1997 by C. S. Bell et al, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference; discloses single image prints and index prints which include audio data storage means for each image. The application also discloses a player that receives the index print in a predetermined location. The player has a touchscreen that is positioned to overlie the print. Touching the touchscreen over an image actuates audible playback of audio data for that image. The player includes a memory into which any of the audio data can be conveyed and from which audio data can be moved into other prints or other positions on the same print.
It is now a common practice for film processors to return photographic prints and negatives with an index print. The index print has an array of imagettes that correspond to the image frames of the processed film. The imagettes are miniature positive prints that allow the user to more easily classify sets of photos, select negatives for additional processing and the like. Index prints can be provided with numbers corresponding to numbers adjoining respective image frames on negative filmstrip segments. With Advanced Photo System.TM. (APS.TM.) films, the processed filmstrip is not cut into segments, but instead is retained in the original film cartridge. The cartridge and index print both bear unique human and machine readable identifiers.
It is desirable to methods and apparatus that use an index print to provide for easy sequencing of image frames for presentations. It is also desirable to provide methods and apparatus that allow easy preparation of multiple preparations for a single film unit. It is also desirable that methods and apparatus be provided that allow sequencing of image frames without requiring viewing or other accessing of the image frames of a film unit.